Death End of the War
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Hagi and Saya enter the fight for their lives, life or death battle. Win or lose, this is the end of the War, the Final Battle. Warning Charactor Deaths a lot, a little lanuage, ONESHOT


Disclaimers: I don't own Blood plus or any of its people or anything to do with it, I am just writing for the hell of it.

Warning: There is lot of characters deaths, and some language, but my other stories are worse hee hee. Hope you enjoy, R&R please. Love feedback, don't like flames much.

**Death End of the War**

Saya wondered why she was here. Why she was in a life and battle with only Hagi by her side, with Diva and her chevaliers beside her. Was this what it came to? Her and her sister Diva trying to kill each other, was this how it's going to end?

Saya was fighting the hardest she had ever fought in her long life. With Hagi, who was beside her doing the same.

She got past Solomon and went straight for Diva who saw her and did the same. Their companies all watched their fight.

Saya dodged Diva and Diva dodged her, neither hit the other, finally they stopped and Diva spoke, "If you want to kill me sister you have to try, put your heart into it. You blame me for Joel's death but it was your fought, you had to be the one he chose, you had to let me free. That was your doing, you killed him not me. And if this is about Riku, don't worry his babies are inside of me, he isn't really dead you know."

She gave a cruel laugh and Saya attacked, Diva was not prepared for it got hit. The sword that had Saya's blood in it went straight to her stomach; Diva looked up at her sister. The look was one of surprise.

"This is for Riku you bitch; you dared to rape him and then had the gall to get pregnant, then killed him. That was wrong and now sister dear you are paying for it with your life. This is for him." She twisted the blade and Diva cried out in agony. She jumped back while the blade pulled out of Diva's crystallizing body.

Two of the four of Diva's chevaliers came at her on both sides, they launched their attack before Saya hit, but they didn't make it in time. They were about to stab her in the back and the chest with a knife that Solomon and Hagi could see was Diva's blood.

The next moment Saya stared at Hagi who was in front of her and Solomon who was behind her, they seemed to have taken the hits from the knives. Saya not letting a moment go to waste, not thinking about the blade and the blood that just stab Hagi, she took advantage of their surprise and killed both of them.

She killed the other one before he could move, she went straight to Hagi and said in a soft voice, "Hey Hagi we beat them."

But she could see that he wasn't paying attention, she was horrified to see what was on the daggers, it was Diva's blood, and it went into Hagi. He was going to die like Riku. She knew in her heart that when she went to take advantage of his sacrifice, of him getting hit instead of her, that she knew what was on those blades, but she shook her head, not letting her self believe that.

"Shit, Hagi no, you can't leave me."

He stared at her and said with a smile, "I am sorry Saya, shh let me finish, I don't have much time left." His body started to turn into crystal, "I have also been with you, thank you for letting me, remember Saya I always loved you."

His blood turned into crystal and so did his body, Saya screamed his name, over and over, and tears flowed from her eyes.

Solomon just let her cry for a while then he kneeled down beside her and hugged her, she needed the comfort she realized, and Solomon she knew protected her, and had always been nice to her. He even loved her; she remembered a far away memory of him asking her to run away with him, to be with him, telling her he would kill Diva for her. Maybe if she accepted the offers Hagi would still be alive. This was her fought, and then she thought about him belonging to Diva. Did he ever attack her? She tried to remember, no he didn't.

She cried in his arms, he always had wanted her in his arms, but never like this. He knew that Hagi had always been in the way of them but never did he want him dead.

He turned Saya round after she had stopped crying, "What are you going to do?"

She knew she had two options, "If I ever go into that sleep again I can never come out you know? I don't have Hagi anymore and you have Diva's blood in you so you can't help me only kill me."

"Saya, you know how I feel about you, you always have."

"I have two options right? Solomon?"

"Yeah, you can stay with me like I want you to, we have nobody now Saya, there is no one left but us. You could always make another one to replace him and we can still be together. The other is something I don't want to tell you can do, I will try to stop you of course."

But he knew even as he gave her that first choice that she would choose the second.

"Please Solomon the only reason I am alive is because I wanted to kill Diva and now she is dead and so is Hagi, I have no reason to live."

"Live for me!"

She shook her head, "Please help me, and if you ever loved me, help me."

He was amazed that she would play that card, when she put it that way he had no choice, "If this is what you wish Saya. I will go with you as well."

They both slit their wrist's and drunk the others blood, he kissed her before they both were crystallized blood.

They died in each others arms, as they fell to the ground their bodies broke up in many crystals.


End file.
